


Bringing Me Higher Than I've Ever Been Before

by serenavampire1999



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Terrible Camping Practices, cuties being cute, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenavampire1999/pseuds/serenavampire1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disciple and The Signless are not good at setting up camp. The Psiioniic doesn't help, either. The Dolorosa is slightly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Me Higher Than I've Ever Been Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



> This my my first ever fanfiction quite this long, and that I've ever posted on AO3, and I hope you enjoy! I feel kinda bad that I didn't get to do your #1 fill, I've been busy with some stuff, and didn't have the motivation for anything that wasn't mindless fluff like this, but once I'm not busy again, there may or may not be a treat waiting at your door. (Who knows!!)

 

> _"You're just a hideaway, you're just a feeling_  
>  _You let my heart escape beyond the meaning_  
>  _Putting my head into the clouds I'm floating home_  
>  _When you get me going I can't find a way to stop"_

 

 

You run ahead of Kankri, Mituna, and Rosa, going down on all fours so you can properly pounce of the clear patch of grass that would become your residence for the night. It’s the perfect place to set up, too. The area is fairly dry, which means easy firewood, but not dry enough for the risk of the fire spreading. The thick canopy of trees above is a great protection against the scorching sun, as well. You land in the middle of it, creating a dent where the fire will be. You continue to grind and pull at grass there, making a good, indented circle. By the time the others arrive, rolling their eyes at how filthy you’ve gotten with dirt, there’s already a near perfect fire-pit. All it needs is some ACTUAL fire in it.

 

Mituna is snickering at you, and you stick your tongue out at him, yelping as he then grabs it with his psionics. You huff indignantly, and pout. “Cheater,” you whine.

 

He lets out his silly, nasally laugh, and smacks your ass. “That is not cheating,” he says, and he’s about to say more, before Rosa cuts you two off.

 

“Come on, you two, we have to set up. Tuna, you’re on firewood duty,” He groans and she ignores him, “Kanny, Meu, you two set up tents, I will gather something to eat, alright?” Everyone nods, Mituna a bit more sullenly than the rest. He KNOWS what happens when you and Kankri are left to set up camp by yourselves. Rosa knows it too, which is why she took the most time-consuming job.

 

Kankri comes up behind you, his large body completely covering yours, as he presses a kiss to one of your horns. "Hey Meu," he says quietly.

 

You turn around and grin. "Hey, Kiki," you reply, going on you tip toes to press a kiss to his lips as he grimaces. "Kiki? REALLY Meu? I feel like you're pulling these out of your ass just to annoy me." You giggle as he huffs, nose wrinkled in that adorable way of his.

 

“I can’t help it, mew’re so cute when mew’re annoyed.” You peck his nose, giving him the cutesiest voice you can. He scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he’s obviously not that annoyed anymore. You know how strategic batting of your eyelashes and well placed smooches can make his annoyance melt away.

 

You pull away to start setting up camp. You know that Rosa will get mad, if not. You scavenge for a few stones to put around the pit, while Kankri begins to set up the large tent Rosa made herself. It’s a little cramped and gets ridiculously hot at night the three of you being low to midbloods, but it protects you all from the sun, and that’s what’s important when traveling through the forest.

 

You finish setting up the fire pit and turn around to see what Kankri is doing. He had his back to you (big mistake) and has unrolled the tent on the ground working on threading the poles through the holes they go through. You grin, and get down on all fours, bracing yourself on your back legs, before springing forward, and pouncing on him from behind.

 

He gives off a startled yelp, dropping what he was doing, and landing on the grass next to him. You’re sitting on his back, grinning as you look down on him. His face is smushed into the dirt, not moving. From where he is, there’s probably some in his mouth. He lets out a groan, and his body goes limp all at once. You have to put a hand over your mouth as you stifle your giggles, and reach out to poke the back of his head. He turns his head so his cheek is lying on the ground, and glares at you from the corner of his eye. You can’t help yourself then, you let yourself laugh, throwing your head back.

 

He gets a devious sparkle in his eyes, and begins to sit up, making you fall back. He’s a whole foot taller than you, and has twice the body mass as well, so he has no problem making you fall onto your ass, then pinning you underneath him.

 

Once upon a time, that would have caused him to get gutted as your huntress instincts take over; however, you’ve grown used to his scent and presence, and now have no problem with this kind of thing. Well, actually, you do have a problem because he just started _tickling you_. You screech and squirm under him, a devious grin on his face as he tortures you. You laugh loudly, and kick, and flail, and yell for him to stop and let you go. He takes pity on you soon enough, and ends up just lying on top of you with a smirk. You’re still laughing a little from the aftershocks, twitching, and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

 

“I fucking hate you,” you mutter into his neck, laughter still in your voice.

 

He props himself up on his elbows and gives you a smug little smirk. “I know,” he mutters before going down to give you a deep, long kiss.

 

Five seconds into the kiss, though, you get a flood of wood falling all over Kankri and you. You yelp, and scramble under Kankri, using him as a shield as you stick your tongue out in the general direction of that dumb, nasally laugh.

 

“No way am I letting you two have fun without me,” he says with a sideways grin, his horrendous teeth poking out on his lips, “I’m also not surprised, at all, that you two didn’t get shit done.” He picks all the wood back up with his psionics, and places the pile next to the pit. Kankri huffs and gets up, brushing off dirt and woodchips while you just leave it all there; though you do flip Mituna off.

 

Now that the three of you are there, you finish setting up the tent, nips, smooches, and butt slaps aplenty. When it’s done, Kankri gets to work on setting up the fire, it’s his turn, and you curl up on Mituna’s lap. He’s so thin and pointy that it’s hardly comfortable, but he knows how to thread his fingers through your hair and trail psi through your body just right, that it makes up for all his pointiness. You’re left limp, purring, kitty goo, while Kankri grouses about being left all the work. You’re not listening though, and instead peek at Mituna out of the corner of your eye. He’s looking off into the distance in that almost blank way of his. You know face, that’s the face he gets when his thinking about things you do NOT want him to think about now, since this is supposed to be happy time. It is also your cue to shift so you’re straddling him, and press down on his shoulders until he lies all the way down.

 

He blinks up at you, confusion seeping into his expression. “ML, what’re you doing?” His voice is quiet, and you can’t help the smirk that comes to your face.

 

“What, a girl can’t appurreciate how incredibly hot the emancipated beanpole look is?” You tease him, and are glad to see the sadness fade out, and an amused eyeroll and scoff taking its place. You’ve learned the best way to get him out of a mood is to give him something to snark about. It’s not a solution, but you’ve never been the one who’s good at dealing with that kind of stuff. That’s Rosa’s job, but she’s not here right now, so all you can do is make him feel better until she is.

 

“Of course you can, I mean, everyone does, I have bitches swooning at my feet left and right. I have to FLOAT everywhere I go. Very challenging on the psyche.” You can see in his eyes that he’s doing this for your sake, and not that he’s actually feeling better. You are not pleased with that.

 

You lean in to kiss him. It’s always a mess because his teeth are such a nightmare that they catch on everything they can, but you’re careful. Only soft kisses. Happy Mituna.

 

He sighs against your lips and relaxes into the ground. You pull back and press a kiss to his jaw, ear, cheekbone (you have to be careful or you’ll cut yourself on it), before moving back down to the corner of his mouth, and once again on the lips. At this point you can hear the quiet purr in his chest. Mission success.

 

Your ear twitches as your hear footsteps coming up behind you, and you see Kankri out of the corner of your eye, moving behind Mituna. He blinks up at Kankri, before a smirk forms on his lips. “Have you come to appreciate my delectable bod as well, KN?”

 

Kankri snorts and fwumps on the floor in front of his head. “I wouldn’t call your body any kind of ‘delectable’, Tuna. Maybe ‘bony’ and ‘sharp enough to slice bread’ would be a more apt description.” You scoot back, and Kankri scoots forward so Mituna is sandwiched between the two of you.

 

You nuzzle the underside of his chin while Kankri begins to work his hand magic on Mitunas shoulders. He sags against you, and gives off a quiet moan. “Fuck, KN,” he groans, going limp against you.

 

“Shit, Tuna, you’re tense. Are you okay? Have you been overworking yourself again?” The concern in his voice is palpable, and you watch as his hands still.

 

“Less salivating pale all over my neck, more working your amazing, meaty hands all over my shoulders, please.” You giggle, the lisp being more pronounced by how relaxed he's getting. Kankri wrinkles his nose, concern still visible in the pull of his eyebrows, and keeps massaging Mituna. You take this chance to bring your hands up his shirt, and lightly run your claws over his skin, making him shiver.

 

The two of you keep it up for ten minutes before Rosa makes her way back into the clearing, toting an antlerbeast behind her. She regards the three of you smushed together, a loudly purring and slightly drooling psionic pressed between you and Kankri, then looks over to the unlit fire pit. “How come I am not surprised that you did not get the fire lit by the time I got back?” She has an eyebrow raised in a way one may have taken for judging, if you didn’t know her.

 

You glance at Kankri, back at her, before giving her a slightly apologetic shrug. “We got caught up in more pressing matters.

 

She glances at Mituna, then back at you, expression still the same, but this time with amusement dancing in her eyes. “Obviously.”


End file.
